


It's Always Been For Her

by Aaronlisa



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Clones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Alison and Donnie go to face Rachel to help free Sarah and Kira, Donnie realizes how important Alison is to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been For Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takingcalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takingcalls/gifts).



_He first met her when he was thirteen, awkward and clumsy while she was anything but. They were in Grade Eight together and when he made a jack ass out of himself in their French class, she was the only one who didn't laugh at him. She had smiled at when he had sat down at his desk, completely embarrassed. Her smile had been one of encouragement. Of course when she stood up to do her presentation, her accent was perfect._

* * *

He's wearing his second best suit because Alison thinks that it'd be better if they didn't try too hard. He's not quite sure why they shouldn't be trying their hardest, especially since they're trying to save the woman that Alison has come to care for as a sister. Donnie's still trying to wrap his head around the idea of his wife having clones while she's already miles ahead of him (just like always.) He looks at her as she slips on a pretty black dress that she had bought for some aunt's funeral, She looks perfect and he's certain that when it's all said and done, they'll leave the Dyad Institute with Sarah and Kira. 

She gives him a brief smile and Donnie can't believe that the worst moment in his life (shooting a man by accident and then hiding his body under their garage) has brought him closer to his wife. He thinks that there's something wrong in that but then again their relationship has never been what he'd consider normal. 

* * *

_At thirteen boys like Donnie and girls like Alison don't run in the same circles. It's not until he's sixteen and on the football team that Alison takes notice of him again (even if he's always been aware of her since that first moment.) He's never quite sure why someone like Alison who could have the pick of any guy on the team would pick him. He's not the star player, he's a bit of a slacker and his idea of a good time is getting high with some classmates while they play Dungeons and Dragons._

_However the day before the Sadie Hopkins dance, Alison comes up to him with a big smile on her face._

_"You're going to be my date tomorrow, Donald Hendrix."_

_There's a part of him that loves the fact that she's not asking him but that she's telling him. And if it was anyone else, he'd think it was a joke. But Alison's not like the other girls she hangs out with. Those perfect little bitchy high school queens who like to torment guys like him who aren't cool enough to really hang out with the in crowd but get a pass because he knows enough of the popular boys through his career in high school sports._

_"Alright," Donnie replies nervously. "Uhm what colour is your dress?"_

_She laughs at him. It's a light laugh and she puts his hand on his arm._

_"Don't worry about it, I'll pick you up tomorrow at five."_

_She walks off and he's not quite sure if he's dreaming. There's no way that a girl like Alison would ask him out. But apparently she has and when she shows up at his door, Donnie realizes that he'll do anything to keep her._

* * * 

He's not quite sure why Alison's so nervous about this meeting. Scratch that because he gets how important this meeting and he understands what's on the line. He might not get the whole clone-sister thing and how close his wife has become to these people within such a short time but it's not really his place to question why. He knows that once Alison gives her loyalty to someone, it's pretty hard for them to lose it. Donnie is relieved that despite is bungling, she still loves him. 

 

"Allie, babe, we're going to go in there and get your sister and niece out." 

"You don't _understand_ Donald." 

He knows he's in trouble when she calls him Donald. He moves closer to her and takes her hand into his. 

"Babe, we got this. Trust me." 

"You don't know what Rachel is like," Alison says as she allows him to wrap his arms around her. 

Maybe he doesn't but he doubts that this Rachel clone can be as scary as his wife is. When she pulls away, he starts to worry for the first time when he sees the look on her face. He hopes that he's not underestimating their ability to save Sarah and Kira. 

* * *

_After they had graduated high school, she had broken up with him. Not because she didn't love him but because she didn't think it was fair for either of them if they didn't get chance to know other people in university. Her reasoning that even though they were going to go the same university, they were going to be studying different subjects and that they should open their world to other people._

_All that Donnie heard was that Alison didn't think he was good enough for her. Not that he had ever thought that he was. So he let her go, threw himself into the whole world of dating other girls and gaining the dreaded Freshman 15. When he went back to university for his second year, Alison came back into his life. She looked him up and down with something that wasn't disappointment in her eyes but was close enough._

_"Oh Donnie, what a fool I've been," Alison told him._

_"Allie what are you talking about?" Donnie had asked._

_"I thought that we needed to have other experiences to realize that we were right for one another."_

_He only finds out later that she never really had a serious relationship with any of the college boys that had flocked around her. It only made him feel guilty when he thinks about what a dog he had been during their year off. At that moment, he swears he'll do anything to keep her. Anything to make her happy._

* * * 

The drive to Rachel's office is tense. The silence between him makes him want to vomit. This isn't who they are anymore. This is who were a few months ago but he thought that they had gotten over this. 

Yet he can't quite think of the right words to break the mounting tension. Even though he knows that this silence that gets heavier and heavier with each mile they drive has nothing to do with them. Especially not when Alison places her hand on his thigh and gently squeezes it. 

It's like the last few years never happened. 

* * *

_The first time that he betrayed he (and he knows now that he's betrayed her) is for his third sociology class. Everyone had been impressed that the Aldous Leekie was teaching them. And Alison had readily agreed to the experiment that he had been assigned. She had even filled in data on the forms that he had been embarrassed to ask her about._

_Alison had giggled at him and told him that even if Sociology was just an elective for him, she wasn't going to let him fail it because he was too embarrassed by silly things like the frequency of her menstrual cycle. Neither of them had questioned why_ that _was such an important thing for the experiment._

_Then again neither of them had expected the experiment to continue after Donnie had passed the class. But he had needed the money when he realized that he wanted to stay with her forever and make sure that she had a beautiful engagement ring and the wedding of her dreams. Donnie hadn't told her nor had he asked why Leekie and his Institute were so interested in his wife._

_Maybe if he hadn't been so concerned with giving Alison a particular way of life then maybe things would have been different. At the time though, he hadn't felt like he was betraying her._

* * * 

Rachel sneers at the monitor as it shows Alison Hendrix and her pathetic husband entering the building. She knows why they're there but she doesn't really care. Neither of them have anything to use as leverage to gain either Sarah or Kira back. What could a middle class white bread couple have that she could possibly want. Perhaps if Alison wasn't infertile, then maybe she'd be more willing to make a deal with her. 

But Rachel knows just how defective Alison is.

When they finally make their way into her office, Rachel looks bored and disinterested at the pair. The doughy husband is sweating in his cheap suit. She wonders what Alison gets out of having him as her husband. When Alison takes her husband's hand as they sit down in the pair of chairs in front of Rachel's desk, she help sneering at them. 

 

* * * 

_The day they found out they couldn't have children was the first time that Donnie thought about calling off the experiment. He thought about just pulling out and maybe taking his wife and moving them to somewhere exotic like Paris or Miami. Some place where it wouldn't hurt every time Allie was confronted by one of her friends suddenly being pregnant._

_He even told Leekie that he was done. He couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't participate in some experiment when his wife was falling apart because of her inability to get pregnant. Somehow even though he was fertile, it made him feel less of a man because he couldn't fix this. He couldn't make things better for the one person that he absolutely loved more than anything else in this world._

_Leekie had looked at him and sighed. "I think you're being hasty."_

_Donnie had wanted to punch the older man. What did he know about being hasty. Two years of trying, of constant heartbreak, of agony only to find out that they were never going to be blessed. What did some experiment from college matter now?_

_"I want to move my wife away for awhile and I don't see how I could continue with the experiment," Donnie flatly says. "I think it's run it's course."_

_"What if I told you that if we amp up things, if you let us run tests on your wife, that we might be able to determine a solution."_

_Donnie clenches his hands into fists. He really wants to punch the smug look off of Leekie's face._

_"My wife and I have had enough of tests."_

_It's the truth. All of the tests they've been subjected to were pointless in the end. His wife is infertile and unable to have a baby. They can't even try surrogacy._

_"I understand the way you're feeling," Leekie says and Donnie knows that he can't. "Look we can set something up that will be non-invasive and in the meantime the Institute has connections that can help you to adopt."_

_Donnie opens his mouth but Leekie waves his hand to silence him._

_"Before you make up your mind, take a second honeymoon, relax and consider your options. The Institute has connections that can ensure that you will have a child by Christmas."_

_So Donnie does what the doctor tells him to do. He takes Allie away for a holiday and then on the flight home, he cautiously asks about adoption. The way she lights up makes him feel a little less than a cockroach. Even though he's pretty sure that no matter what Leekie says, Donnie knows that the tests will be invasive._

* * * 

"You have no right to hold Sarah or Kira," Alison says. 

Donnie's proud of how strong her voice sounds. Even if it kind of scares him of how cold she sounds at the same time. 

"I won't pretend as if you don't know exactly what rights we have to Sarah and Kira," Rachel says. Her voice is just as cold. 

They might look alike but Donnie can see the differences between immediately. He's suddenly worried that Rachel's going to eat them alive. 

"We have Leekie," Alison says. 

Rachel laughs, a cold, heartless sound that's devoid of any merriment. Donnie realizes that they're completely out of their league. 

"If you try to use Leekie against, it'll only backfire on you. Don't forget you don't have Beth protecting anymore." 

He wonders if it makes him a horrible person if he realizes just how much they have to loose yet he still throws his cards on the table. 

"Fine we won't use Leekie per se," Donnie says. 

He can see Allie trying to hush him in the corner of his eye but he ignores her. For the first time the bored facade that Rachel presents and Donnie can tell that she's interested. 

"I have enough documentation on the illegal experiments that you've preformed on my wife."

Rachel laughs that cold laugh again. "And we have a paper trail that points to how you profited off of that." 

Donnie smiles a smile that's just as icy as Rachel is. 

"Oh I won't go to the police if that's what you're insinuating," Donnie says. "I have friends that make _The Lone Gunmen_ from _The X-Files_ look like amateurs." 

"And conspiracy theorists are supposed to frighten me how?" Rachel haughtily asks. 

Before Donnie can answer, Alison's answering for him. 

"Combined with what information we have and what Cosima has, your dirty little secrets will be sold to the highest bidder, I hardly think that Dyad is the only organization of it's kind." 

Alison gives Rachel a smile that makes Donnie thinks of sharks and their sharp teeth. She squeezes his hand in confirmation of her trust in him. 

"We'll give you twenty-four hours to do the _right_ thing before we release our information," Alison says. 

The pair of them stand up and Donnie's pretty sure he sees something that resembles shock in Rachel's eyes but Allie's pulling him way before he can analyze it. 

They're silent as they march out of the office building and it's not until they're in the car that Alison looks like she's close to breaking down. 

"Do you think she believes us? Do you think we did enough?" 

He wants to reach out to her and hold her but he knows they're not out of the woods yet. They still need to pretend to be strong. Who knows what types of cameras Rachel has and who could be watching them right now. One false move and Allie will never see Sarah again. 

He shrugs in response. They can only hope now. 

* * *

_"Dude what do you see in her? She's so type A."_

_Donnie knows that life with Alison isn't easy. It's anything but. Yet he thinks that it's a small price to pay for what he has with her. She's his everything. Even if there are cracks in their marriage (what couple doesn't have challenges), Donnie would do anything for her. He just smiles at Chris. The guy hasn't changed since they were eleven years old._

_Sure things are rough right now and Alison's being rather secretive and erratic. Sure she has him worried along with her mother and even Leekie. But at the end of the day, he knows that what he has with her is irreplaceable._

_"When you have a woman like Alison, you'll get it."_

_The thing is that Donnie knows Alison's one of a kind._

 

((END))

**Author's Note:**

> I know you wanted more interaction between Rachel, Donnie and Alison but I just felt the need to tell Donnie's side of the story.


End file.
